


The Merc And The Norse God

by HowlsMoon



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: A Deadpool Thor non yaoi rp No plot development no character development just pure smut





	The Merc And The Norse God

Deadpool gathered his next list of targets to terminated. He finished the last four two hours ago. The last one leads to the strip club where he heads now. 

Serulean scrubs the floors of the palace. As a maid since the age of ten, she knows how to keep the halls gleaming like gold and pearls. That is until Thor knocks her bucket. The clueless prince walked away too busy going on at being boastful and laughing.

Clara was a stripper working at a strip club. All her family died so she had to get a job at an early age to support herself. She recently started working there. Thing is though is she was still a virgin.

Loki the other prince the adopted prince of Asgard saw this and immediately picked up her bucket and he smiled at her as he asked her if she was alright.

“A-Ah! Your majesty!,”she squeaked and slipped on the large puddle of water, soaking her maiden robes.

Deadpool sneaks in through the window of the nightclub’s changing room but made a clumsy entrance startling only one girl in the room who was finishing her makeup. 

Clara was that girl and she was about to scream thinking something bad was gonna happen to her.

Loki picked her up and carried her bridal style to his room and immediately changed her robes into some royal ones.

“Your Majesty! Wh-What are you doing?!,”she cried.  
She noticed herself in the mirror with new clothes wear and feel nervous as a lamb.

He quickly grabbed her and closed her mouth. Deadpool placed her index finger onto his lips to gesture silence.  
“Chillax I won’t hurt you,,”he answered,” I'm just looking for this guy.”  
He took out his notes and shows her.

“B-but that’s my boss Keith Silverstone! I can’t let you kill him!” Clara shouted trying to make a dash for it to warn him.

“I couldn’t let you go naked around the palace now could I? Besides I want to court you,” Loki said getting down to the point.

“Court ...me?”  
Serulean shook her head in disbelief.  
“No your majesty! I'm only a servant girl!”

He grabs her arm again and sighs,”Look this guy is acquainted with terrible people with weapons and drugs. I need your help!”

Clara sighed and looked away from him.  
“But I need this job! How else am I supposed to support myself?” she blurted out.

Loki ignored her and he started to stroke her cheek as he kissed her near the corner of her lips.

Deadpool stared at her.  
“Looks to me that you're pretending you don't have a choice but you do. Your just scared for a better opportunity. “

Serulean gasped and blushed. She can't believe she was kissed by a prince. It was so overwhelming she had to back and find the door behind her to escape.

Clara looked up into his masked face.  
“There are no other opportunities for me! I’ve tried everything! No one’s willing to hire a young woman!”

Loki grabbed her and he pulled her against his chest whispering, “I love you Serulean.”

The way he spoke those words chilled her to the bone. She replied with a small whimper.

“Trust me there are plenty,”he said, brushing his fingertip down her soft cheek.

Clara looked away from him and blushed beet red not saying anything.

Loki kissed her lips passionately and he caressed her cheeks deepening the kiss.

Between intense kisses, Serulean sighed,”I've always loved, your majesty.”  
Her cheeks burned when she confessed.  
“I … I wanted to train and become...your bodyguard. That way I could be closer to you… but they...told me ...I wasn't strong enough. “

He asked her again where to find him in a soft tone to keep her settled.

Clara whimpered and told him he was in his office. She started to cry.

“I want you to be my wife. That’s an even better position for one such as you.”

“Your wife?!,”Serulean was stunned. It was too much to take in that she felt dizzy. 

“Don't cry, I'll be right back ok?”  
He wiped her tears away then faded out the door. It was quiet with only the sound of booming music until a blast of gunshots echoed follow by screams and crashing. 

Clara just stood there and wiped her makeup off of her face and cried some more.

Loki picked her up bridal style and laid her down on his bed as he gently stroked her arm.

20 minutes later, Deadpool opens the door and walk in.  
“Knock! Knock!,”he said cheerfully. He grabbed Clara and climbed into the window with her. 

“Loki, this is generous of you but why me of all the girls in the palace ?”

“Wait wh-what’re you doing?! Where’re you taking me?!” Clara asked him.

“Because you were the one I have been watching and noticing.”

“Loki,”Serulean breathed.

“I'll take care of you until your back on your feet no need to thank me!”  
They got away by hijacking a car driving away from the scene that unfolds from the club.

“B-but I never asked you to take care of me!” Clara said squirming and struggling in his grasp.

Loki smiled at her and told her to get some rest while he had to attend to a meeting.

Serulean blinked with a questionable look on her face but he left as soon as she protest then she sighed and scratched her head to reflect what just happened. 

“Calmed down your way too better than something as low as prostitute shop. Besides if you stayed any longer they'll use you to fill drugs in your guts!”

Clara didn’t protest or say much of anything after that. She was getting tired.

Loki went to see Thor and his father Odin. They were discussing something important.

Deadpool drove to his hideout then got out and took Clara inside. He lead her to the bathroom where she could get undress.  
“I'll get you something to wear while you wash up.”

Serulean couldn't believe this was happening. It got her excited and she began to laugh a little. 

Clara sighed and nodded getting naked and turned on the water getting in the tub.

Loki soon came back. His father made him his successor.

Seruleans eyes were closed as she took a cat nap.

He grabbed a long top from his bedroom then set it on the sink.

Clara started to wash her body all over.

Loki got in bed next to her pulling her into his arms and fell asleep next to her.

Deadpool also brought her a clean towel to dry and caught a glimpse of her curvy glory.

Serulean woke up and was surprised to see him fast asleep next to her. Quietly she hug him to her chest and smooth his locks 

Clara didn’t notice him. She washed the rest of her body then rinsed it.

He watched quietly through the thin crack of the bathroom door. Deadpool lean his back against the frame as he stare.

Once Clara was done she got out and was drying herself off with the towel.

He stood away from the door but wait until she was finished. 

Clara put the shirt on and hung up the towel and exited the bathroom.

That's Deadpool took his chance and hugged her from behind. “You look a lot nice now that your wearing it!”

Clara blushed beet red. She froze then struggled in his arms.  
“Wh-what’re you doing?”

He ignores her and rubbed her thighs up and down. 

Clara moaned softly. She never made that kind of noise before.  
“Please stop! If this is what you wanted and we’re gonna do then I’m leaving!”

“Then why are you moaning?,”he kisses down her neck and shoulders sensually.

Clara tried to push him off of her. She tried to make an escape for it.  
“I’m not ready for that kind of thing!”

He picks her up carrying her to his bedroom and plopped her on the mattress. Deadpool climbed on top and tucked her between his legs in order for her to escape.

Clara struggled and she started to cry as tears sobbed down her cheeks.

He hushed her calmly and gave her a kiss on the lips.

All Clara could see and feel was clothed lips. She whimpered softly.

Deadpool tried kissing by lifting his mask so that his lips could catch her lips molding it gently.

Clara’s struggles soon died down and she was silent and froze underneath him mewling.  
“I-if you’re gonna d-do it then please let me see your face.”

He stops then sighs but carefully pull it off.

Clara blushed a light shade of pink as she started to leak cum out of her vagina.  
“Y-you’re sexy oh god!” she moaned.

Deadpool blinked with disbelief.  
“Really? Usually would be gross out to see me.”

Clara nodded as she didn’t know why but she felt this lust and she felt herself getting turned on the more she stared at him.

“I don't disgust you with my real face do I?,”he asked kissing her neck all over again.

Clara shook her head no and moaned out loudly.

It pleases Deadpool and he gave her breasts a little massage as he nibbled her neck.

“Ahh Deadpool please!” Clara mewled scratching his clothed shoulders.

“Deadpool what?,”he whispered and he bit her neck.

“Ahh daddy!” Clara whimpered lightly in pleasure.

“Mmm, you love daddy?,”he cooed. Deadpool sucked her tits next lathering the nipple around with his tongue.

Clara arched her back and nodded as she moaned again.

He sucked her rosebud until it erects and turns red. “Damn they taste good baby.”  
Deadpool moved his mouth to the next nipple to tease.

Clara screamed his name in pleasure as she held his head closer to her chest.

Loki suddenly woke up and he started to kiss and suck Serulean’s neck.

He growled biting her other nipple. As her nipple began to bruise, Deadpool was getting badly aroused.

Serulean respond with humming but remain asleep.

Clara shuddered in lust as she climaxed again for the second time moaning.

Loki moved his lips to nip and nibble hickeys across her shoulders.

“Nngh...Mm!”  
Slowly she stirred at his gentle touch, whimpering cutely that made Loki to continue.

“Couldn't hold it could you?,”he smirked at her.  
“Am I that good? Tell me that I'm good!”  
He stroked her soaked lining and gave his fingers a lick.

“Ugh you’re amazing god!” Clara whimpered out.

Loki took her royal robes off and dove his face right in between her breasts nuzzling them and groping them.

Finally she was pulled out of sleep and noticed raven hair pouring over her chest then a sharp chill took her by her spine.  
“Ooh! HhAaah!,”Serulean reacted.

He licks his lips then gave her stomach some attention with kisses before diving in to her appetizer.

Clara elicited some more mewls shivering from the lust she was getting.

Loki smirked then he bit and sucked on her nipple tweaking the other.

He thrusts his tongue back and forth in her womanhood eager to milk her all over again.

She gripped a hold of Loki's hair then moan softly.

Clara arched her back spreading her legs out even wider and whimpered.

Loki once he was done with that one and it hardened he decided to suck on the other one.

“Ash! Loki!”

Deadpool sucked her down and moisten her folds with his tongue all over again.

Clara couldn’t take anymore and so she came for the third time.

Loki gave it a nice pop with his mouth and then trailed his lips to her stomach kissing it making hickeys on it.

She bit her bottom lip and whined. Never had she earn this much attention especially from a beautiful prince.

Deadpool drank it all like water then stood back up on his knees.  
“Mmm, I'm amazed at you babe,”He said licking his lips and fingers. 

Clara blushed beet red. Suddenly in the midst of all the lust she was feeling she remembered that she was a virgin.  
“It’s gonna hurt! I’m a virgin!”

Loki began to mold his lips to her womb and began to suck greedily at it trying to make her cum as well as he rubbed her inner thighs.

“Ooh! Oh, Loki!,”she moaned.  
Her toes curled and she had to tug at the pillow.

“I know baby but bare with it for a while.”  
He stroke her face and kissed her.

Clara whimpered then moaned into the kiss as she arched her back.

Loki delved his tongue deep within her stroking and rubbing her walls with his wet muscle.

Serulean let out a hiss and arched her back once more. The sensation was too incredible that she had no idea her body could open to it.

He shifted her thighs then moved himself in between them before entering her. 

Clara whimpered in pain as tears leaked out of her eyes like waterfalls.

Loki took his tongue out of her and pulled down his royal pants and swiftly entered her.

Her eyes widen and she let out a different cry. “Loki, wait!,”she exclaimed in agony,” I don't think I'm…!”

Deadpool captured them with his tongue then whispered sweet nothings as he was forced to keep still.

Once Clara adjusted to his size and length she began to moan in pleasure.

Loki stopped staying still inside her as he hugged her body to his whispering I love you to her.

Serulean steady her breathing then gave in by holding onto him and whimpered his name.

Deadpool grinded her into the mattress slow and strong but all and all her tightness makes him want to hump faster.

Clara scratched her nails on his clothed shoulders begging and mewling for more.

Loki started going slow and gently thrusting slowly and gently into her while grunting.

He climbed on his knees but kept rocking back and forth as he pulled his top over his shoulders.

“Loki! Oh, Loki!,”she sighed as jolted from every thrusts.

“Deadpool ahh please harder and faster!” Clara begged whimpering.

Loki took his robes off putting her hands on his muscle toned chest as he pounded deeper into her groaning.

Serulean didn't mind. In fact she admired his body as she stared and smooth her hands around his chest.

Deadpool did as she asked, diving in to tease her breasts with his mouth while thrusting faster.

Clara elicited some groans as her body racked with lust and passion.

Loki growled loving her touches as he grinded and slapped his hips into hers.

She scratched at his hips and practically scream for more.

He pushed deeper in her womb. As his body pressed against hers, Deadpool moved his mouth and latch it to her neck instead and continue to thrusts nonstop.

Clara screamed his name loudly as the burning desire inside her made her cum for the final time.

Loki searched and searched until he found what he was looking for and he thrusted into her core.

Now her nails sunk deep into his skin and legs spread as wide as she could, moaning his name loudly.

It took several pushes then Deadpool was ready to release. “SHIT!,”He yelled as heavy load drain from his body. 

Clara hugged him tightly to her moaning his name and then collapsed now asleep.

Loki came to his climax after pumping one last time into her filling her up with his godly seeds.

It struck her so hard. As soon as she came she can feel the warmth in her womb and her embryo eggs stirring.

He pulled out and peppered her with kisses one last time then lie next to her and tossed the sheets over them.

Loki slipped out of her and put his covers over them and wrapped his arms around her closing his eyes and fell asleep.

“I love you too, Loki,”Serulean smiled once she gathered air back in her lungs. She hugged his head and toy with his dark hair until she sleeps.

The next morning Clara woke up not remembering what happened at all. She gasped.

Loki woke up and he stroked her cheek kissing it as he then nuzzled her neck.

Deadpool snore soundly next to her with strong arms locked around her hips.

Serulean finally yawn before she could open her eyes then smiled.  
“Mm, Morning your highness,”She answered sleepily.

Clara tried to get out of his arms biting his arm.

Loki transformed into his other form and smiled at her.  
“That’s Loki to you princess.”

Eyes widen with awe, Serulean gasped,”What magic is this? A new trick?”  
She touched Loki's blue face and chest brushing her fingertips across the strange tattoos on his dark body.

“Ow! What the hell?!”  
He lets go and rubs his eyes to stare at Clara crazily.

“Wh-who are you?! Wh-why am I naked in bed with you?!” Clara asked afraid trying to get out of there.

Loki just chuckled at her.  
“This is my real form. All gods have a form that’s different.”

“I never seen it before!,”she said,”You look amazing!”

But he quickly snag her hand.  
“Hon’,just call down!,”Deadpool answered calmly.

Clara yanked her hand out of his grasp.  
“Oww! Wh-why am I so sore and in pain?! What’d you do to me?!”

Loki smirked at her nibbling on her ear whispering huskily, “am I sexy to you?”

“Aah! Mmhmm!,”She couldn't answer with words as she trembled with excitement. 

“We had sex remember?,”he sighed,”I wanted to show what you mean to me!”

“Wait what?! We did?! A-are you my boyfriend or something?!” Clara asked him.

Loki then stopped and pulled away putting on his royal robes.  
“Get dressed and we’ll have breakfast together ok?”

“What if they see me and recognize me as one of the maidens in the palace?”  
She frowned with worry in her eyes as she got her feet off the bed. 

“Clara,”he said with concern in his tone.  
Deadpool gently held her head and look into her eyes.  
“Are you alright?”

“Wh-why me? What’s wrong with me?! I can’t remember anything that happened last night!”

Loki growled and frowned.  
“Then they will have to answer to me!” he said and he meant it.

Seruleans eyes batted a little then soften with relief on her face and got up to hug him without noticing she was still naked.  
“Oh, Loki!”

He hugs her and tries to keep her calm.  
“You must have amnesia or something don't worry I'll help you. “

“But why would you help me?” Clara asked him frowning.

Loki handed her some royal princess robes for her to wear.

“You needed me to help you and love you and I did as that.”

She tries it on, moments after she stares at the sparkling silk. When she turned to the mirror she could barely recognize herself and dropped her jaw.

“Yeah right. You don’t even know me. You don’t love me. No one does,” Clara said sadly.  
“If you excuse me I’m going home.”

Loki took her hand and lead her to the dining room and sat down with her right next to him.

She held onto his arm sheepishly watching as maids finishing arranging the large table with food. Some stop and stare back at her and was about to speak at her.

“No! Don’t,”he protest,squeezing her hands,”It's too dangerous. I want to protect you because I'm in love with you!”

Clara looked up at him and blushed.  
“What’s your name?”

Loki gave them ice cold glares telling them with his eyes to shut it.

They kept their distance and quickly retreat to the kitchen. Serulean was relieved and nuzzled on his arm.

“Deadpool,”he smiled.

Clara nodded and hesitantly kissed him on his lips.

Loki smiled at her kissing her cheek then began to eat his food.

He gladly kissed back with passion as possible. Hopefully she'll recognize him through a deep kiss.

Serulean took a bite of everything from every plate. Although she tasted the same meals from every scrap sitting at the bottom of dishes, the freshly made meal was even better.

Clara’s stomach soon growled and she giggled looking away from him.  
“You’re sexy you know that?”

Loki smiled as he looked over at her from time to time while he ate glad that she was enjoying herself.

She blushed whenever their eyes meet and gazed back down on her plate.

“You are too. Let's get you something to eat. You may need your strength later!”

Clara looked at him innocently confused.  
“Strength for what?”

Loki took his time like a gentleman eating his food slowly smirking at her.

“For me of course!”  
He kissed her cheek then stroke.  
“I can't keep my hands away from you knowing how cute you are!”

Serulean continue to clear her plate until she satisfied with her fill.

Clara blushed beet red as she almost fainted from that getting aroused again.

Loki soon finished up all of his food and wiped his mouth with a handkerchief.

Serulean forgot to wipe her face from crumbs and sauce on the corner of her mouth and she gasped quickly grabbing her handkerchief. 

Deadpool chuckled then rose out of bed. He walked naked across the room like he didn't notice and retrieve his pajama bottoms in a closet and pull them on. 

Clara put the shirt that she wore last night on not wanting to be naked.

Loki wiped the rest of her face and laughed thinking she was silly and cute.

“My apologies your high-- I mean, Loki!!,”she exclaimed,”I'll have to work on this princess thing!”

He headed to the kitchen and spent 20 minutes whipping a hot breakfast. 

Clara followed him into the kitchen and sighed cutely.  
“I’ll need my own clothes.”

Loki kissed the corner of her mouth and he nodded but chuckled.

“But my shirts look better on you!,”he joked.  
He agrees to her her soon new clothes as she eats.

She couldn't help laugh.

Clara frowned at him.  
“I can’t go out in public dressed in nothing but a shirt!”

Loki took her hand and wanted her to see his favorite spot in the palace the gardens.

She was never allowed in the garden but how her face flowed when Serulean stepped out into the garden made her smile nonstop. 

“True, I know, but don't worry I'll find you something to wear!”

Clara sighed and nodded as she waited for breakfast.

Loki held her hand squeezing it tightly in his as he smiled down at her.

He adds a few seasoning then turns to pass Clara a plate of eggs and french toast.  
Deadpool sat down after he finished filling his plate.

Clara started to eat her food and loved it.

He took his time eating. He really wanted Clara to be satisfied.

Serulean gazed at the bright colors of flowers and plants sometime kneeling down to smell. 

Clara continued to eat her food and looked up at him.

Loki then picked her up taking her and carrying her back to his room.

Deadpool was just about halfway with his plate when he caught her eyes staring back at him. He return the gaze with an honest smile. 

Serulean squeaked.

Clara finished eating her food and walked over to him sitting down on his lap.

Loki laid her down gently on his bed and he crawled on top of her caressing her thighs.

He raised an eyebrow but he didn't refuse and gladly gave her some room to sit comfortably on his lap. 

“Aah, Loki,”she sighed. 

Clara wanted him now she was aroused again as she grinded herself against him on his lap.

Loki gently slipped his length inside her as he began to suck hickeys on her neck all around it.

“Oh? Are you ready for your next course?,”he snickered and wrapped his arms around her hips.

She shrieked and moan louder.

“Yes Deadpool please! I really need you!” Clara moaned out blushing.

Loki traveled down lower to her shoulders where he nipped and nibbled some more.

“Loki, … Loki….Loki~!!”

Deadpool stood up and rushed back into his room with Clara in his arms and kissing on the way towards the mattress.

Clara kissed him back just as passionately with burning raging desire.

Loki bit and sucked at a nipple tugging at it with his teeth as he pinched the other one.

She arched her back moaning loudly. 

Deadpool pins her wrists and gave her neck multiple hickies.

“Ahh Deadpool please ahh!” Clara groaned out begging him not to stop.

Loki switched nipples now after he made the first one harden he now made the second one harden.

He added teeth to make sure her love marks were visible the next day. Deadpool then used his hand to stroke her womanhood.

“Loki! LOKI! LOKI”

Clara screamed his name wanting more and more.

Loki now started to thrust into her roughly as he kissed her stomach.

She reached for his back and scar at it as his skin changed to blue. 

“You want it now?,”he smirked and slapped her folds sharply.

“No not yet! Continue with what you were doing!”

Loki pounded into her deeper and faster as he growled.

She closed to release but she begged Loki to kiss her.

Deadpool kissed her shoulders then trail it towards her tits.

Clara shuddered as she rubbed his shoulders moaning.

Loki wasn’t ready to orgasm in her yet though. He humped into her g spot repeatedly as he kissed her lips.

Deadpool sucks and bites onto them.  
His tongue glazed her nipples allowing them to harden. 

Her legs wrapped around his waist and she moaned into the kiss.

Clara was now ready for him as she mewled softly arching her back.

Loki deepened the kiss and he reached his high and came down from it squirting his seeds into her.

When her high collides with Loki's, Serulean gasped then trembled beneath him.

His mouth moved towards her ribs then her stomach. Her tender skin was well bruised with fresh love marks that leads to her hidden flower which he gladly licks and sucks. 

“Deadpool please! Please enter me already! I can’t take it anymore!” Clara shouted.

Loki pulled out of her panting heavily as he transformed back to his normal form.

Serulean whimpers, cuddling his chest and nuzzling him until she sleeps. 

He smirks and tease her instead to get her mad as he fingers her.

Instead of whimpering Clara pouted at him and bit his arm again.

Loki wrapped his arms around her and pulled the covers over them drifting off to sleep.

He chuckled,”Sorry! I wanted to make sure.”  
He pulls his hand away and plunged right into her core.

Clara whimpered softly as she arched her back scratching his shoulders.

He pushed as deep as he could pulls halfway out. Deadpool continue this movement until thrust harder. 

Clara gripped his shoulders as she shivered and groaned in delight.

His speed made slapping sounds and rock the bed as their bodies gleam with sweat.

Clara shouted his name loudly as she gripped his bedsheets and racked with pleasure.

He groaned her name but never lose his rhythm as her womb slowly hug him.

Clara reached her peak and released her cum as she moaned softly.

But he wasn't finished and rather orgasm in a different position. He shoved her on her stomach and thrusts again from behind.

“Ahh Deadpool please! That’s enough!” Clara mewled out arching her back.

“Not yet baby!,”he growled,”I'm almost there!!” He knocks her into the pillows several times as he pumps then finally give out one last push and release.

Clara whimpered lightly as she collapsed on the bed.

Deadpool sighed. His body was about to give out but he pulled himself off of Clara and flopped next to her. Then he wrapped his arms around her muttering I love you.

“Love you too Deadpool!” Clara said giggling as she nuzzled and cuddled against him falling asleep.

The End


End file.
